Adventures of the All Star Heroes/Episode 5
This is the 5th Movie Episode of Adventures of the All Star Heroes Plot After their escape from the Red vs. Blu warfare & finally arriving in the Train Station. SpongeBob's Team travel by train into town to where the exact location of the Academy, known as Worminkle University, home to Professor Worminkle & his students. However, they're field trip to the construction sites, turn into a Time Traveling adventure in which the heroes now in a desperate attempt to travel back to Present Day of Medieval to Western, to Arabian and even the Prehistoric Era if they dared. But the Heroes would soon realise the real reason on why Professor Worminkle decided to go on their field trip in the first place. Trial by Time Warp Arrival at Worminkle University (The Episode begins in night time with the Train traveling overnight on the train tracks, with SpongeBob's Team inside, on their way to their destination.) (Inside one of the front of the Passenger Car of the train, we see SpongeBob's Team getting relaxed on their passenger beds of the sleeping room of the passenger train, with a couple of indistinct conversations from the team, while others, like Patrick & Ed, are sleeping, or well trying to sleep as Hakann & Rarity having trouble sleeping from the chatter.) Hakann: (as Rarity tries to get sleep) Would you guys keep it down? I'm trying to get some sleep after that little mishap. And we're already pooped. Rainbow Dash: But still, those Reds & Blus are great rivals to one another. Edd: At least specific teams were nice enough to show us some graditude & generousity on fixing our bus's engine while we head out to a new Academy. SpongeBob: I'm sure we'll arrive there in the morning. Besides we bought new snacks on the road again. Rainbow Dash: Uh, speaking of... Hakann, some of these popcorn kernels didn't get popped. Hakann: Good... (suddenly burns Rainbow Dash's popcorn with his fire for a bit) Now good night! (Goes to bed with a huff) Twilight Sparkle: Uhh... maybe it's time we all got a little shut-eye. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow. Thok: Good point, now lights out. (Turns off the lights) Rest of the Team (minus Patrick, Ed, Rarity & Hakann): Awwww... (going to sleep) Rainbow Dash: whispering Psst! Pinkie Pie, you asleep yet? Pinkie Pie: whispering No, are you asleep yet? Eddy: whispering If she was sleeping, how could we have asked you if you were asleep? Vezok: (whispering) Yeah, I would've shape shifted into a dead guy. Pinkie Pie: whispering Oh yeah! giggle Rainbow Dash: whispering When we get to the Academy, you think we'll have to carry that heavy tree all the way from the train to the building? Pinkie Pie: whispering What tree? You mean the Piraka? Vezok: (whispering) What? Me? Rainbow Dash: and sarcastically ...No, Fluttershy. Pinkie Pie: whispering Fluttershy's not a tree, silly! Vezok: (whispers) And neither am I! Twilight Sparkle: (with SpongeBob) What's going on? SpongeBob: Sorry, we're trying to get some sleep. Pinkie Pie: Rainbow Dash thinks Fluttershy's a tree! Rainbow Dash: whispering I do not think she's a tree! I was just– Zaktan: Did you say she was a tree? Rainbow Dash: whispering No. Well.. Yes. But not exactly– Twilight Sparkle: Ya know she's not a tree, right? Zaktan: And neither is Vezok. Pinkie Pie: She's not a tree, Dashie! Fluttershy: I'd like to be a tree... Hakann: (waking in frustration) Oh, for Pete's sake! (Grabbing a pillow & walks into another train car, grumbling to himself) Eddy: Eesh, talk about not getting your beauty sleep. Twilight Sparkle: Well that was kind of huffy. Fluttershy: Huffy the magic dragon! Vezok: Or even Dummkopf fest... All except Rarity: & chuckles on different opinions Rarity: Would you all be quiet... now?! All except Rarity: Aaaaaah! out candle (In another train car.) Hakann: (gets into another bed, seeing the rest of the Piraka joining in) You too huh? Thok: Yeah, best we check on you. Hakann: Yeah, I just want to go to sleep without being bothered. Zaktan: You know we don't get funny ideas anymore, not like the old days of theivery & attacks. Avak: Well, see that we don't. Now goodnight. Reidak: Dream of sleep masks tonight. (The rest of the All Star Team begins to fall asleep for the rest of the night with 4 other worms from the Team 17 Worms universe.) (The Next Morning, at a building known as Worminkle Univiersity.) (The Train is pulling into town, with the train conductor worm pulling the brakes on the train to stop at a train station, which the team wakes up to, seeing that they are arrived here just in time.) Patrick: Huh? What? (Falls out of bed) Whoa! (Hits the floor) Vezok: (comes to the group with the Piraka & 4 other Worms) What happened? What's with the rude awakening? Train Conductor Worm: (as the rest wake up & getting up) Ok, here we are! Everybody, get off the train please. Edd: (waking up) Oh my goodness. We're finally arrived at our destination. SpongeBob & Patrick: Hooray! Twilight Sparkle: (as the group get off the train with 4 other Worms) Yes, this is the right place. Ed: (dancing very silly) Oh boy, stinky books, stinky books, stinky books! Zaktan: (looking at the sign that says) "Worminkle University"? Patrick: I don't get it. Applejack: Well, while we're here let's bring our gear & equipment inside. Eddy: Yeah, because I'm choking in all this education stuff. Rainbow Dash: Yeah, universities are for eggheads... (hears an "Eek!" scream for help from an old professor Worm, with white hair, moustache & wears glasses) Speak of the Tirek... (The Grumpy old Worm that is panicking happens to be the professor known as Professor Worminkle, head of Worminkle university.) Twilight Sparkle: First of all, I'm not an egghead. I am well read! Rainbow Dash: (whispers to the group) Egghead... (she & Eddy snicker) Twilight Sparkle: And second, he needs help! SpongeBob: Your right... I think I know why...! (Points to the drunken Worm students from a rival school in blue caps) Enemy Worms (Blue Caps): (terrorizing the university in a drunken state) @~@ Pinkie Pie: (is surprised) I think maybe they might have one too many apple ciders & salt licks... Vezok: We've got to stop letting these drunks into the school, next time set defences... (seeing 4 Ally Worms from the train, slithers to the group, side by side) Huh? You want to help us? 4 Ally Worms: (nodding) Professor Worminkle: (noticing the group, plus 4 ally worms) Ah, new recruits! You arrived just in time! If you can help me here, I'll make you a deal...! Edd: We have indeed come in just in the nick of time, kind sir, but we have been looking for a University to better understand teamwork & our unique chemistry and... Zaktan: (interrupts Edd) What kind of deal are you proposing? Professor Worminkle: This bunch of drunken no goods are from a rival school. They keep breaking into the grounds & causing mischief! They're driving me crazy! SpongeBob: No kidding, they make Demoman a lot more sober & have lost their minds! Professor Worminkle: If you can get rid of them for me, I'll let you join the university immediately! Reidak: Really? No questions asked? Twilight Sparkle: My, how convient. Edd: Indeed, my alicorn friend. Brave Ally Worm 1: But... none of us have any combat training... or any weapons. Hakann: (as the Piraka pull out their own weapons & Zamor Launchers, while Twilight & Rarity ready their magic, Applejack readies her lasso, Pinkie readies her party Cannon) We got you covered on this one pal. Professor Worminkle: Don't worry, you can find the spare weapons you need in these crates. SpongeBob: (as he readies his Karate helmet, gloves & boxing glove & bubble wand) Well we do be in need of some new gear. Professor Worminkle: Ok... ready? Let's go! Eddy: We're all over it! (SpongeBob's Team & the 4 Ally Worms grab their weapons from the crates & begins laying the smackdown at the drunken worms, who were trying to fight back with mischief & weapons of their own, but were slowly getting overwhelmed by their teamwork, with Patrick, Ed & Reidak's brute strength, Eddy, Vezok, Thok & Rainbow's speed attacks, to even Zaktan, Edd, Avak & Twilight's Intelligence & cunning, even Pinkie Pie's just went up & blast the drunken worms away with her Party Cannon for Pete sake. But the team we're also surprised to see the 4 Ally Worms we're starting to get the hang of their new weapons, by shooting & blasting away against the drunken worms, to either shoot them down, knock them into the pond or even scare them off.) Fluttershy: (kindly convincing a few drunken worms that the university is in the opposite direction & allows them to manage & do so, due to their drunken state) Ok now little worms. You dont mean to be this bad. You just made the wrong decision. This way, this way. Now please get to bed & find a nice place to sleep, since tomorrow is a new day, that's all. (Turns to the group) I'm sorry, even I don't like the violence. Edd: She is definitely a pacifist. Patrick: Isn't that for babies that need to sleep & keep warm? Edd: Not pacifier Patrick, pacifist. Pinkie Pie: (doesnt want any enemy or hostile worms to make me sick again) No baked bads, never again. (Shivers a bit) Long story. Applejack: And it's my fault in the first place. (lasso at a drunken Worm tight before kicking them out of the school) SpongeBob: (karate chopping at the drunken worms, who were running helter skelter) Get out of here & let that be a lesson to you! Hakann: (kicks a last drunken Worm out of here) And stay out! Ally Worm #2: Well, you sure showed them, fellas. I'm Green. Ally Worm #3: Yeah, real sweet. The name's Yellow. Ally Worm #4: You guys got guts, we like that from you. And I'm Red. Ally Worm #1: Oh yeah, we almost forgot. And my name is Blue. It's good to see friendly faces here. SpongeBob: Same with us, only we have to choose the Red Team over the Blu Team. It's complicated. Ed: One fish, two fish, red fish, blue fish. Professor Worminkle: (smiling happily, feeling relieved) Complicated or not, I'm impressed. You all learnt very quickly & you all have survived your first battle. Avak: Technically, it's our third battle for most of us as a group. But your welcome. Blue: It's our first. SpongeBob: We glad we can help you out. Professor Worminkle: You're all welcomed to join the university! SpongeBob: (happily with the group) Yes! Now we can train together to be closer as a team! Thok: (a bit uncomfortable in social teams & rather be in solo) Yes, but don't expect hugs from me. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you so kindly sir. We promised that you won't be disappointed. Edd: Indeed, we hope we can exceed your expectations & hopefully solve our teamwork, connections & creative differences. Reidak: Like beetles? Professor Worminkle: I shall do my best on your teachings. So I suggest you get an early night & join me tomorrow where we will begin our first class. By the way, I'm Professor Worminkle & I'll be your tutor. SpongeBob: Please to meet you Professor Worminkle. My name is SpongeBob & this is Patrick, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Reidak, Hakann, Vezok, Zaktan, Avak, Thok, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy & Rarity. Professor Worminkle: (shaking hands with SpongeBob) It is very pleasing to meet you as well. Congratulations on your first victory! I'm sure you're going to do well here. (as he brings the group & the 4 Ally Worms inside the university to their guest rooms) Please make yourselves at home. And remember, our first class session is early tomorrow morning. "More Coming Soon" Category:Episodes